Cocinar es Un Tormento
by killingdolly
Summary: Traducción. Es el día de San Valentin, mientras Bella, Alice y Rosalie están fuera, Edward, Jasper y Emmett tratan de cocinarles algo especial, excepto que todo resulta un desastre. One-Shot. Humanos. Divertido!.


**Atención:** Esta historia no me pertenece, solo la traduje, la verdadera autora es **Broken Heartbeats** y por supuesto los personajes a **Stephenie Meyer** y su saga **Crepúsculo**.

* * *

"**Cocinar es Un Tormento"**

**EPOV **

"Te divertirás, amor" le dije antes de inclinarme y besar la mejilla de Bella.

"¿Cómo ir de compras con Alice y Rosalie es divertido? ¡Seré torturada!" exclamo.

"No te preocupes, Alice a prometido no ir demasiado por la borda, es día San Valentín, y te necesito para esta noche" dije, sonriendo torcidamente, ella suspiro, antes de que entrara al Porshe de Alice, donde ella y Rosalie la esperaban dentro, y luego ellas se fueron.

Volví al interior de la casa. Emmett y Jasper me esperaban en la cocina.

"¿Que vamos hacer para cenar?" pregunto Jasper.

"Tengo un montón de cosas planeadas afuera!" le dije.

"¿¡Que tengo que hacer?!" pregunto Emmett emocionado. Buena pregunta, ¿Qué debe de hacer?, no le confiaría el Horno, o cualquier cosa que tomen varios pasos para hacerlo.

"Tu puedes hacer la ensalada" dije. Eso, algo agradable y simple, sé que es algo que Emmett podría manejar. Le di las verduras y todo lo demás que él tendría que poner en la ensalada, y luego me gire hacia Jasper.

"Bien, tu me vas ayudar a hacer el pastel" dije. Comenzamos a poner todo en el tazón. Huevos leche, harina, etc.

"lo único que debemos hacer ahora, es mezclar todo junto" dije, cuando le di el mezclador de cocina, y dándoselo a Jasper.

"Pero no la-" pero no termine mi oración a tiempo. Jasper puso el mezclador en alto, y luego la coloco en la mezcla, haciéndola ir por todas partes del cuarto.

"Woops, Lo siento" dijo jasper mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Está bien, podemos limpiarlo después, creo que tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo, con el batidor" dije. Comenzamos a trabajar de nuevo, cuando era hora de mezclarlo, le di a Jasper una mirada que decía ,solo déjame hacer esto; Cuando todo fue mezclado y listo, lo vertí en una cazuela y lo coloque en el horno.

"Ummm, chicos" dijo Emmett detrás de mí.

"¿Qué es Em- ¡Santa Mierda!" Grite

"¡Emmett, como diablos le prendiste fuego a la ensalada!" exclamo Jasper. Nota para mí. Emmett no puede siquiera hacer una ensalada.

Corrí por el extintor de fuego desde el otro lado de la cocina, y luego después de apagar el fuego mire a Emmett. El Tenia una mirada culpable en su rostro.

"¡No sé, como paso!" exclamo. Rodé mis ojos.

"¿Que tal, solo traer el pavo del congelador, seguro puedes manejar eso?" le pregunte.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo Eddie!" retumbo antes de caminar a la cocina.

"Bien ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Jasper.

"Tu ve haciendo la sopa de verduras, mientras que intento hacer la de los arándanos" le dije.

Empezamos a trabajar, después de un rato note que Emmett todavía no venia.

"¿Qué le toma tanto tiempo a Emmett?" me pregunto Jasper desde la estufa.

"Probablemente solo se distrajo" dije.

"¡Eh chicos! ¿Quieren ver algo genial?"Grito Emmett desde la otra puerta.

"Claro Emmett, ¿Qué es?" pregunto Jasper.

Emmett camino a la cocina, y mi boca se dejo caer.

"¡Emmett, que demonios!" exclame. Emmett había colocado su cabeza el interior del pavo. **(N/A: ¿Alguien vio ese episodio de Friends?. N/T : se refiere a la serie, yo lo vi, estuvo muy divertido)**

"¡Soy el chico del pavo!" grito Emmett desde el interior del pavo.

Rodé mis ojos "solo quítatelo Emmett" dije

"Awww, Eddie no es divertido" dijo Emmett.

Volví mi atención atrás, a los arándanos. Pero eso no parecía a arándanos, en cambio parecía algo acuoso y asqueroso. Tome una bocanada de ellos, por si olía bien. Ugh, olía demasiado asqueroso también.

"Eh, chicos, estoy teniendo algunos problemas aquí" dijo Emmett.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunte

"¡Esto no puede salir de mi cabeza!"

"Jasper ayúdame con esto" dije mientras lo tenia de un lado de Emmett. Jasper se puso del otro lado.

"Bien, a la cuenta de tres, vamos a intentar de sacar el pavo de la cabeza de Emmett"

"Bien" dijo Jasper.

"Uno" dije, mientras nos preparábamos, y agarre alguna parte del pavo.

"Dos"

"¡Tres!" grite. Una vez que tiramos el pavo de la cabeza de Emmett, se deslizo fuera de nuestras manos.

"¡No!" grito Jasper cuando vimos hacia donde el pavo volaba, por la ventana. Sip así es, por la ventana ¿Por qué tuve que abrir la ventana el día de hoy? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la alarma de un coche.

"¡Eh! Edward, parece que el pavo aterrizo sobre tu Volvo" dijo Jasper, mientras miraba por la ventana.

¿Este día podría llegar a ser más fantástico?. Agarre las llaves de mi carro, y apague la alarma.

"Bien, voy a tirar el pavo, ustedes, solo no hagan nada" dije antes de salir por la puerta.

"¡Pero ya tiramos el pavo!" grito Emmett desde la cocina.

Cuando llegue al Volvo, vi lo que parecía una explosión de de pavo por todas partes, y olía horrible. Gemi. ¡Mi Volvo va oler como esto por días!

Tome una bolsa de basura y comencé a poner todas las partes del pavo dentro, y luego la coloque en un bote de basura.

Cuando volví a la cocina mi mandíbula se dejo caer.

"¿De donde vinieron estos gatos?" grite.

"Una historia graciosa" dijo Jasper. " tienes un gatos callejeros en el vecindario, entonces pensé que pudo a ver olido la comida, por lo que solo llegaron aquí, y empezaron a comer de todo"

"¿Por qué no los espantaron?" pregunte.

"Emmett, no me deja, dicen que necesitan un papá"

"¡Emmett!" gemí.

"Que!" exclamo.

"Cuando vuelva, espero que esos gatos mejor se hayan ido" le dije, y luego Salí de la cocina. Hoy no fue como planifique ¿Cómo es que se convirtió en un desastre?

Cuando regrese a la cocina me alegre al ver, que todos los gatos se habían idos, Emmett me miro.

"Está bien Emmett, podemos conseguirte un gato, otra vez" le dije mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

"¡Pero no quiero a otro gato! ¡Quiero a !" exclamo Emmett, sonando como si tuviera cuatros años.

"¿Mr. Fluffballs?" pregunte.

"Fue uno de los gatos callejeros" explico Jasper.

DING!

Oí el horno. Al menos la torta seria comestible, pensé para mí. Pero desde luego hoy no era mi día, y cuando abrí el horno, me encontré con el pastel quemado y frito.

"Perfecto" dije sarcásticamente,

"¡Chicos estamos en casa!" oí el grito de Alice en alguna parte de la casa.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Se supone que ellas no llegarían aquí hasta más tarde!" exclame mirando a jasper con una mirada de pánico. Su expresión correspondía a la mia.

"¿Chicos?¿Donde están?" grito Rosalie.

"¡Aquí!" grito Emmett.

"¡Emmett!" Jasper y yo protestamos.

"¿Qué?"

Bella, Alice y Rosalie, entraron a la cocina, y sus bocas se dejaron caer.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" pregunto Bella.

"Tratamos de hacerles la cena" dije, mirando hacia el suelo. Estuve sorprendido de oír los sonidos de risas. Mire, y las vi a las tres rodando por el suelo riendo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto Jasper.

"El pensamiento de ustedes tres tratando de cocinar algo" Contesto Alice.

Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y vi a Bella reírse de mí.

"Tu estás loca no?" pregunte.

"Por que estaría loca?" pregunto "pienso que lo que hiciste fue dulce, incluso si resulto bastante horrible" se rio tontamente.

Yo le sonreí torcidamente y le di un suave beso.

"Por que, no vamos nosotros seis a comer a fuera?" sugirió Bella

"Eso suena mejor que cocinar" le respondí.

**

* * *

  
Bien que les pareció?, yo sinceramente no pare de reírme, en especial con Emmett!, aun no puedo creer que ¡le prendió fuego a la ensalada!, o el volvo de Edward!!!, jaja, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**


End file.
